


Woods Crime Family

by NinaCase



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, but still fun, its a mafia story, so it's going to be a bit intense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaCase/pseuds/NinaCase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1960's American mafia Clexa. A twist off the movie Goodfellas.  Clarke is a rich girl from Long Island and Lexa is the leader of the city's most dangerous crime family. Their paths cross and basically they become badass wlw mob bosses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first fic ever, so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors or inconsistencies.  
> I aim to make sure things get better as the story progresses.  
> It's a mob story with violence and drug use, but I'll tag the chapters that have them.  
> If you've seen the movie, (or any other mobster film) there is cheating and domestic violence involved but I don't fuck with that. So rest assured nothing like that will be in this story.

Upstate New York  
3:34 am  
1962

If someone asked Clarke years ago how she wanted her life to play out, she would have said something sweet and simple. She would have a family of her own and a house in Long Island. Her life would be filled with happiness, her life would have been perfect.

But that’s just not Clarke. No, Clarke has never known the meaning of simple, has never spent a day in the world without craziness. Hell, the hospital caught fire the day she born. If that wasn’t a foreshadowing of the fucking shit show her life would turn out to be then it would have been a pretty funny coincidence. 

So really, Clarke shouldn’t be surprised about the current predicament she found herself in. Standing in an abandoned area of the forest, watching her two friends dig a six foot hole for the dead body wrapped beside her. The inside of her new blue Chrysler is covered in blood, she has $5,000 dollars shoved inside her bra, and several bags of cocaine on her.

Just an average Wednesday morning to be honest, but Clarke couldn’t help but think about all the decisions she’s made that led to this exact moment. Did her downward spiral begin the day she met Octavia Blake? The local thief she ran into when she was younger who stole her purse, gave her a black eye, and then complemented her breasts? Maybe.

Was it when she helped her friend Raven deliver twelve cases of alcohol (she later found out were stolen from a delivery truck) to a dirty diner in Queens? Possibly. Or was it when she went out for drinks and ended up in a bar owned by the city’s most dangerous mob family? 

Where she proceeded to join an ongoing game of poker, bet $1,000 dollars and then blame the winner of being a no good cheating whore (again, she later found out that the “no good cheating whore” was actually the mob boss and that she just insulted them in their own home). 

A normal person would say that was the start of it. Any other schmuck would have been shot dead and buried on the side of the road after doing that. Clarke on the other hand, went home the next morning covered in bite marks, hand prints on her ass, and wobbly legs after being fucked by said mob boss on that same poker table. 

A wise guy knows that it was actually that precise moment that set off the spiral she has now found herself stuck in. But Clarke has no regrets, it was the best sex she has in her entire lifetime. She can still feel the way those fingers curled inside her, the smell of cigarettes on her neck and-

“Hey blondie, snap the fuck out of it. Who the fuck do you think you are? Some queen just sitting on her ass while the rest of us do all the dirty work?” shouts Raven. 

That gets Clarke’s attention and she looks down. Oh right, they need to get rid of the body they unfortunately killed an hour ago and the drugs they found. 

“Why isn’t Octavia helping? She’s the entire FUCKING REASON we are in this situation right now!” Clarke screams back. 

To be fair, it was more like 80% Octavia’s fault and 20% Clarke’s. But this isn’t like any other ordinary issue. This is a mountain of shit, on top of a layer of dead bodies, surrounded by bombs, type of problem. 

Clarke bends down and lifts the sheet up, she has to suppress the urge to vomit as the smell of decay fills the air. She reaches into one of the pockets and pulls out a wallet. Of fucking course no one would have taken it out before. Clarke swears her friends want to end up in prison. 

She looks up again and assesses the situation; Raven and Harper are covered in dirt climbing out of the hole, Octavia is a few feet away staring at her gun, Monty is throwing up by a tree and Jasper is smoking a cigarette. Great. 

Clarke figures that if she could just get them to move their asses, they could finish this up in twenty minutes and then get back to the city to do some damage control.  
In the span of five months she has personally been the reason for a hand full of deaths. Although most of them were justified, they still haunt her every night. Adding another random nobody to that ever growing list can’t hurt, muses Clarke.

With a sigh, Clarke opens up the wallet and reads the first thing she sees: “Department of Investigation FBI special agent: Marcus Kane” 

 

Well, Fuck.


	2. Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 months before the events in the first chapter. Octavia's back story, we get to see Polis, and Clarke finally sees Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break this chapter up because it was getting too long.  
> The next one will be all clexa and then some ;)  
> Sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes, my computer is getting fixed today and I won't have it for a few days. So I wanted to get a new chapter out fast.  
> It's been decided that Lexa is a top in this story even though Eliza 'queen' Taylor said otherwise.  
> I hope you all like it :)

5 months earlier 

A few years ago Octavia told Clarke that as far back as she could remember, she always wanted to be a gangster. Her father was a no good dead beat that left her pregnant mother and older brother for another woman in Philly. 

Her family barely had any money to put food on the table every night, so Octavia couldn’t help but turn her attention to the not so secret things happening in her neighborhood.  
She heard all the stories about the wise guys (and gals) working at the cab stand and local diner. 

They were a part of something special, a type of bond that ran deeper than blood. Her brother and mother couldn’t understand why she was so infatuated with them but they just didn’t see what she did. 

So while her mother worked three jobs to pay the rent and her brother split his time going to school and volunteering at the police station, Octavia also did her part to help. She started stealing things for the people at the cab stand. 

No one suspected that a young teenage girl could pull so many fast ones over all these older men and women in the city but she did… and she did it good. Even Clarke was surprised when she was stopped on a sunny afternoon to help a poor girl that was lost... only to be punched and robbed. 

But now here they are, several years later as close as friends as possible. After running into her again a week later and finally getting her money back, they actually hit it off pretty well. Although they came from two different worlds, they did balanced each other out. 

Having said that, when Octavia called her up earlier today asking if she wanted to go to a bar downtown and drink, of course Clarke agreed. What were friends for? 

After getting some details about the bar, she decided to wear a low cut tight red dress that showed off all her best assets. She was told that it was a very low key place, nothing too fancy but still sexy. She was also told to blend in. Couldn’t have some rich upscale white girl throwing off the whole vibe, Octavia so kindly stated. 

When Octavia picked her up a few hours later, she was also dressed to impress. She had on a dark suit that was perfectly made for her and shoes so fucking shiny they put diamonds to shame. In the back of Clarke’s mind she knew that they were probably not going to any average bar but curiosity won out. And the promise of free drinks. 

About twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of a bar called “Polis” in Queens. It didn’t look any different from the seven others they passed on the way here but it sure had more people. Cars lined up on both sides of the road and the music could be heard from down the street. 

As Clarke grabbed her coat from the back seat and closed the door, Octavia took her arm and pulled her close.

“This is a very special place to me Clarke, with very important people. I need you to… not piss anyone off tonight” Octavia whispered. 

Clarke bristled at that and as she was about to open her mouth Octavia squeezed her arm.

“I’m serious Clarke. You like to bust people’s balls all the time and usually it’s pretty funny but not here. You can never ever do it here.” She whispered again.

Clarke rolled eyes but nodded. Octavia did have a point, Clarke had a certain knack for getting under people’s skin. And it was funny. 

“Fine fine, don’t worry O. But please take the stick out of your ass. I came out here to have a good time not to get lectured by my mom” and with that, Clarke shakes her arm out of Octavia’s grip and hurries to the door. 

When she opens it, Clarke gets hit by a wave of cigarette smoke and music. The whole place is crawling with people, all the tables are taken and the bar has no seats left. Everyone is laughing and the music is flowing. Clarke doesn’t think she’s ever been in a place so full of life. 

Once Octavia catches up, she takes her coat from her and asks if she wants a drink. Clarke agrees to a shot and grabs Octavia’s hand as they try to navigate through the sea of people. 

It doesn’t help that every minute they get stopped by someone saying hello to Octavia and hugging her. Octavia finally belongs somewhere and Clarke couldn’t be happier. It seems that everyone in this place knows her. Octavia could go anywhere and do anything now because she was friends with so many people. 

They end up getting greeted by a tall muscular bald man in a blue button down and black pants. Clarke noticed that his hug lasted a bit longer than the others. She has to keep herself from smirking when she sees a small blush on Octavia’s cheeks. 

But it quickly disappears and she gets pulled away from the man to a just now empty table. When they sit down, Octavia hands over two shots and a cigar. 

“So what do you think? Feels like home right?” Octavia shouts over the music 

Clarke tips her head back and takes both shots then looks around. Half the people in this place are dancing and drinking, the other half are playing card games with a stack of money in the middle. Overall it seems like a fun place. 

“I guess its home if you like sweating in your fucking seat and the feel of your lungs burning” Clarke shouts back while chuckling. 

Octavia shoves her but can’t help the smile the forms on her face. An hour and several drinks later, it’s safe to say that both Clarke and Octavia are enjoying the tipsy lifestyle.  
Clarke is actually doing alright, she could always handle her liquor better than most people. But then three guys come straight over and start whispering in Octavia’s ears. They leave and Octavia stands up. She sends an apologetic smile to Clarke and says she has some business to take care of. 

She offered to take Clarke home but she turned her down. This place is still buzzing and she wants to stick around. Octavia gives her an unreadable look and if she didn’t just have four shots, there would be no way in hell she would have let Clarke stay anywhere by herself. 

But it’s too late and Octavia gets dragged away. Clarke pumps her fist in the air and heads over to the bar. She gets there and orders another glass of whisky and then looks around the bar again. People are still dancing and playing cards but then something catches her eye.

Well really someone. In the far back of bar is a group of people hunched over the table laughing. They seem to be playing cards as well but Clarke doesn’t pay much attention to that. It’s the woman sitting in the seat facing her that has got her so entranced. 

Clarke swears this has got to be the sexiest person she’s ever seen. The woman is wearing a black three piece tailored suit with her hair perfectly curled and tossed to the side. It’s tight enough to show off the girl’s arm muscles but not enough to be uncomfortable. She also has on a gold watch and Clarke can’t see her pants but she just knows they shape her ass flawlessly. 

Clarke lets out small moan and immediately crosses her legs when she feels a throb. She’s pretty sure that if she was wearing panties tonight, they would have been ruined by now. The bartender slides over her drink and she quickly tosses it back. Liquid courage. Clarke then stands up straight, smooths out dress, and shamelessly fixes her breasts. 

She struts over and if she didn’t drink so much she would have probably noticed all the looks tossed her way as she reached the back table. At first nobody there even acknowledged her. They were all too busy joking about the money in the pile while the cards were getting shuffled. 

Clarke can admit that it stung a bit to be completely ignored. She was so used to being the center of attention that it quite frankly pissed her off. So after trying get a word in three times, she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She grabbed the nearest chair, dragged it over to the table, and sat down. 

Everyone immediately got quiet and looked right at her. Clarke smiles and reaches into her purse. 

“So are we going to play or just sit here and gossip like school girls?” Clarke asks as she takes a wad a cash out of her purse and drops it on the table.


	3. Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's poker night

Clarke closed her purse and placed it on the ground. When she looked back up the entire table was silent and all eyes were on her. There were five people sitting around her: a blonde woman with high cheek bones and eyes as sharp as daggers (she seemed to be slowly reaching into her blazer pocket). 

A tall bearded man with his hair gelled back and a large face tattoo, a very intimidating darker woman sitting next to him (also reaching into one of her pockets), the man Clarke met earlier nervously looking around the table, and the mysterious woman who indirectly forced Clarke into all this. 

Just as Clarke was going to open her mouth again, the brunette let out a low chuckle and smirked. 

“Well, you guys heard the lady. She obviously ready, so let’s give her what she came for.” the woman said. 

She locked eyes with Clarke and it was like the whole world stop. Green met blue and Clarke knew that if she were to die today, those eyes would be the last thing she would have wanted to see. The rest of table slowly began to relax (their hands coming out of their pockets as well) except for the two women who looked at the brunette like she was crazy. 

“A round of whiskey for the table” the woman called out, without breaking eye contact with Clarke. 

No later than a minute, a tray with the glasses were brought to the table and passed around. 

“I would have asked you what you wanted to drink, but your little display at the bar basically told me this was your favorite” she said in a low sultry voice. 

Clarke had to stop herself from choking on the liquor and quickly looked away before anyone noticed her reddening cheeks. She also pretended not to see the eye rolls the rest of the table were giving both of them. 

The older blonde woman cleared her throat and slammed her hands on the table, 

“I’m not sitting here all night watching you two eye fuck for god knows how long” she ranted. 

She then took the cards and started passing them out, “Let’s fucking play” she shouted. The rest of the table let out noises of agreement. 

Clarke looked back at the brunette just in time to see her smirk again. “Get your shit together Griffin” Clarke thought. She took a deep breath and focused on her cards.  
This woman managed to turn Clarke into a blushing fool. She didn’t grow balls bigger than the large man next to her just to be out played by this cheeky green eyed charmer. 

“Two can play at this game” Clarke murmured and sent a sly smile to the brunette when she caught her staring again. Clarke brought her attention back onto the poker game and watched as the money in the middle began to pile up as everyone threw in $1,000. 

 

Twenty minutes later

It was just down to Clarke and the brunette now. Everyone else folded and the money in the middle was now covering most of the table. Clarke didn’t care much about the amount though, she happened to have more money than that in her bedroom right now. But she did care about winning. 

The people around Clarke sure did underestimate her competitiveness and how much she valued her pride. All night both women just trashed talked each other and Clarke had to admit that it got under her skin. 

The green eyed woman was so full of herself and overly confident in her ability to win this game. She already asked Clarke two times if she wanted to give up now to save her the embarrassment. 

Clarke would pay any amount to slap the smirk off the other woman’s face right now. But she knew there was no way in hell she could lose this match. Her hand was perfect and she’s been watching the brunette all night. 

Clarke knew the woman didn’t have the cards to beat her and that she was all talk. The entire bar was now crowded around them waiting to see who would win this battle and Clarke couldn’t wait to be showered in glory. 

“Ladies first” the brunette chuckled. 

Clarke placed her cards on the table and let out the biggest smile. She had a four of a kind perfectly laid out in front of everyone. Four aces and one king.

“I think you should have taken your own advice earlier, save yourself the embarrassment” Clarke joked. 

The woman just smiled and slowly revealed her own cards. A royal flush. She did beat Clarke.

The entire place erupted in cheers and laughter. The brunette herself joined them, but Clarke only saw red. 

She jumped out of her seat, sending the chair backwards. 

“You only won because you’re a no good cheating whore!” Clarke screamed. 

Clarke must have underestimated her own competitiveness too. 

Everyone in the bar stopped immediately and looked right at them. Clarke could hear several clicking noises. The brunette’s face was unreadable but her eyes were filled with rage and never left Clarke’s. 

Clarke did say that if she died tonight, she would be okay with those eyes being the last thing she saw. Fuck. 

“Everyone get out” The brunette ordered as she slowly got up from her chair. 

Soon everyone left the building and it was just the two women staring at each other.  
Clarke knew she fucked up big, but she was too stubborn to back down now. So she just continued to challenge the other woman. 

The brunette slowly circled the table until she was standing right in front of Clarke. She then took two steps forward forcing Clarke to back up into the table.  
She leaned closer into Clarke’s face and whispered “You are a foolish little girl” 

The huskiness of her voice almost made Clarke shudder but she remained strong.  
Clarke got even closer, slowly put her mouth near the other woman’s ear, and whispered, 

“I might be foolish, but you’re still… a fucking cheater”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the clexa smut part in here too but it just got too long.   
> So next chapter is all about that.   
> Please leave any comments :)


	4. My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa have a moment

_“I might be foolish, but you’re still… a fucking cheater"_

Clarke felt the brunette tense up and just as she was about to pull away, she was quickly picked up and slammed on the table. 

Clarke let out startled gasp and didn’t even have enough time to process what the fuck just happened before their lips smashed together. Clarke let out low moan and grabbed onto the other woman’s hair. 

She didn’t know how long they were kissing, but she’s never felt like this before. Clarke was absolutely sure she was dripping down her legs and her heart was beating so fast someone could have mistaken it for a heart attack. 

Soon it became a battle for dominance and when Clarke felt the brunette swipe her tongue across, demanding entrance, Clarke quickly bit her lip. Hard. 

The woman let out a loud growl and pull away suddenly. Clarke sat up and took in her appearance. Her curled hair was messed up, her face was slightly red, and her swollen lips slowly started to bleed. 

But it was her eyes that made Clarke suck in a deep breath. Her pupils were completely dilated and full of rage. She looked like a predator about to pounce on their prey and Clarke would have been terrified if she didn’t see the lust hidden behind them as well. 

The woman was panting and she let out a small smirk as she started to lick the blood off her bottom lip. Clarke unconsciously squeezed her legs tighter. 

She slowly loosened her tie and started to peel off her jacket, never breaking eye contact. She then threw it on the floor next to her and then started to fold up her sleeves next. 

She ran her tongue over her lip again and chuckled 

“That’s your third strike my love, do you know what that means?” she husked. 

Clarke lifted up her eyebrow and smiled, 

“No… unfortunately I was never any good at baseball” Clarke replied sweetly.

Clarke knew she was just adding more fuel to the fire but a part of her just wanted to see how far she could push the brunette’s limits before she snapped. 

The other woman let out a soft laugh and stepped closer again. 

“My name is Lexa” she said as her eyes started to roam across Clarke’s body. 

She took another step closer but when her eyes landed back on Clarke’s, her smile was completely gone. 

“I want you to know the name you’ll be screaming when I completely and utterly destroy you on this table” she stated. 

Lexa then grabbed Clarke’s thighs and dragged her to edge. Clarke let out another moan that was quickly swallowed by the other woman’s mouth. One of Clarke’s hands flew back into Lexa’s hair while the other one started to unbutton her vest. 

But her hand was quickly slapped away as Lexa push her leg between her thighs. Clarke was completely soaked and her decision to not wear panties tonight paid off as she felt Lexa’s thigh press right against her center. 

She barely registered Lexa’s sharp “fuck” against her lips as she started to rock against her muscular thigh. But then Lexa moved back and Clarke choked back a sob as her eyes flew open. 

Lexa did her signature smirk again and opened her mouth 

“You publicly insulted me in my own bar, basically in my own home, and in front of my own family. I can’t let that go without any consequences” she stated. 

Clarke’s jaw dropped. She should have seen this coming to be honest. 

Lexa pushed Clarke back down on the table and focused her legs wider. She didn’t care about all the money falling on floor and resumed her attention back on Clarke’s lips. 

Clarke gasped when she felt Lexa start kissing down her neck while her hand slowly moved up her thigh pushing her dress up. 

Her fingers just barely grazed her clit as she bit down hard on Clarke’s neck. Clarke let out a loud moan and as she tried to raise her hips, Lexa removed her fingers.  
Clarke whimpered. 

“Lexa p-please” she whispered 

But she didn’t budge. She was determined to see this punishment through and Clarke knew this type of torture had to be illegal somewhere. 

When Lexa was satisfied that Clarke wouldn’t attempt anything more, she went back to kissing her neck. She licked over her bite mark and started to suck on it. Clarke groaned but didn’t move. 

Lexa’s fingers continued where they left off and gently started circling her clit. She alternated back and forth from rubbing against the sensitive bud to sliding through her slick folds. 

After a few minutes, Clarke couldn’t control her panting and she started to shake but she still didn’t try anything in fear that Lexa would stop again. 

Meanwhile, Lexa used her other hand to rip Clarke’s dress open and free her breasts from their confinement. Her mouth latched onto Clarke’s nipple the second she pushed the bra down and sucked hard. 

Clarke couldn’t hold back anymore and she screamed as her back arched off the table. Lexa stopped what she was doing but didn’t lift her head up. Clarke let out a sob 

“Fuck I- I can’t anymore. Please Lexa..” 

Clarke’s voiced cracked and she took her hand and squeezed Lexa’s. 

“Please I..fuck i’m sorry! Okay I’m sorry” Clarke wailed 

Maybe it was out of sympathy or maybe Lexa just got bored with the torture, but she caved in and nodded against Clarke’s chest. 

Clarke let out a sigh that quickly turned in a moan as Lexa went back to sucking on her nipple. She used her thumb to rub against Clarke clit and her finger rested at her entrance.  
Lexa let go of the nipple with a “Pop”, and lifted her head back up to look at Clarke. They look at each other for a few seconds, silently communicating through their eyes, and then Clarke nodded. 

With that, Lexa slowly pushed her finger inside Clarke as her thumb continued to flick the swollen bud. Clarke groaned loudly as Lexa’s finger was knuckled deep inside her.  
Clarke’s hips moved in time with Lexa’s thrusts and her moans started to get louder. She didn’t know how much longer she could last. 

Lexa always curled her finger perfectly, touching that one spot along her wall that made her see stars. When she placed her second finger in, Clarke knew she was so close from falling off the edge. 

The table started to move back and forth and most of the money now laid scattered all over the bar floor. 

Clarke tightly kept her hand in Lexa’s hair while the other one squeezed her arm. She kept panting in Lexa’s ears and she wouldn’t be surprised if by the end of the night she lost her hearing in one of them from all of Clarke’s screaming. 

Lexa started to kiss her way up Clarke’s neck again and bit her ear lobe. Clarke hissed but then she heard Lexa ask her for her name. 

Clarke opened her mouth and let a few more moans out before stuttering out 

“Clarke, it-its cclarkee” 

Lexa then lifted up her head again and locked eyes with Clarke’s barely opened ones. 

“You can come Clarke…” she whispered making sure click the “k” 

That did it, and Clarke’s eyes rolled back as she clenched around her fingers and screamed “LEXAAA”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> This was my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it isn't good.  
> Really, props to all the great fic writers that have so many smut scenes, that shit is hard.  
> Also thanks for all the comments and kudos :)


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up the morning after, Octavia and Raven confront her.

When Clarke woke up the next morning she felt like she was hit by a freight train. Her head was pounding, her back hurt, and her legs were incredibly sore. When she managed to lift herself up, she took in her surroundings. 

She seemed to be in a small back room with a twin bed in one corner and a desk with a mirror attached. At first she was completely confused, she didn’t even know how she got in here. 

But when she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her neck, covered in purple bruises and several bite marks, all her memories came rushing back. Clarke remembered joining a poker game and screaming at the winner, Lexa. Then getting fucked by her on the table… and on the floor, the wall, and bar. 

She must have blacked out at some point and Lexa must have taken her to a room to rest. As if on cue, Clarke heard someone knock on the door. 

She quickly looked around for some clothes to wear, her dress no longer an option, and found a shirt and a pair of pants neatly folded on the side of the bed. She had no time to ponder if Lexa went out of her way to get her these things because the knocking on the door continued to get louder. 

Clarke groaned and grabbed her head. Her headache was definitely not going away any time soon. Once Clarke was dressed, she swung the door open quickly. A small part of her hoped it hit the annoying person on the other side. 

The door missed them by an inch sadly, but it did startle them. It was the man Clarke saw last night with Octavia and who she played cards with. He looked scared and Clarke felt a pang of guilt for trying to hit him, but his persistent knocking made her head hurt more. 

He took one look at her neck and averted his gazed awkwardly. Clarke would have made a joke about it but she was in no mood and could barely walk. She’ll have to thank the brunette for that later, speaking of Lexa… 

“Hey there um, have you seen Lexa around?” Clarke asked 

She tried to ignore the way her voice sounded so hoarse when she spoke. She vaguely remembered screaming a lot late night. 

The tall man cleared his throat and gave her one of the cups he had in his hand. He pulled out a small note from his shirt pocket and handed it to her too. 

_Clarke,_

_I hope you slept well, I couldn’t stay but I left extra clothes for you. I would love to see you again today. How about dinner at 8? I’ll pick you up at your place. Unfortunately, your beautiful dress didn’t survive last night. No worries, I bought you a new one for our date. I’m sure it will look great on you and it’s easier to rip off so, everyone wins this time. No cheaters. See you then,_  
_-Lexa_

When Clarke looked back up, the man handed her a bag next. Clarke roll her eyes, this Lexa sure was confident. Clarke had half of mind to reject the bag and ignore the dinner request.

But who was she kidding? Clarke took the bag and peaked inside. She couldn’t see much but the dress was black and looked to be her size. Clarke took a sip of her coffee and almost moaned.

“Thank you …?” 

“Lincoln” the man supplied 

“Well thank you Lincoln, I really needed this. I’m Clarke by the way” Clarke stated as continued to drink the coffee. 

Lincoln smiled and nodded his head. He took a sip of his own drink and walked over to a table. 

“Yeah I know, Octavia told me all about you” He quipped as he reached around and took out Clarke’s shoes. 

She traded her coffee for the shoes and started to strap them on. Octavia told you all about me, huh? She thought. But then Clarke froze, Fuck. 

“Octavia is going to murder me” she sighed 

Lincoln smirked and set both coffees down. He took the bag back and reached into his pocket. 

“Can you take me home?” Clarke asked. “I need a shower and some food before I face my death” 

Lincoln let out a loud laugh and showed Clarke his keys 

“That’s what I was sent for. To make sure you were alright and to take you home” 

Clarke raised her eyebrows and started to walk towards door 

“Lexa sent you?” Clarke asked. 

“Mmhhh” He nodded “She also made me clean up…” 

Clarke blushed and looked away, they did make a mess last night.  
“By the way, how does Lexa know where to pick me up later?” Clarke questioned 

Lincoln opened the door for her and they both walked out of the bar. It had to be around noon or one. “Great” Clarke mumbled. 

“She has her ways” he stated. 

He walked away before she could ask any more questions. 

Thirty minutes later

When Lincoln dropped Clarke off, she ran straight into the shower. She really needed it, her entire body ached (in a good way). While in there she noticed that like her neck, the rest of her body was covered in bruises and bite marks too. Her ass even had a fading hand print. 

Lexa sure did like leaving evidence of her sexual escapades. Clarke wondered if she did that with all the women she slept with. Clarke sighed and chastised herself. What Lexa does with other girls is none her business, she’s only knew the woman for five hours to be honest. 

As she was about to open her fridge to make herself something to eat, her door was smashed open. 

“Fuck!” Clarke screamed while grabbing her chest. 

Octavia came stomping in, looking absolutely furious with Raven trailing behind. 

“Clarke, you’ve done fucked up!” Raven hollered. 

Octavia turned around and sent Raven a look that shut her right up. She then turned her sights back on Clarke and marched over. 

“What did I say about not busting anybody’s balls last night Clarke?” Octavia hissed  
“I specifically told you to be on your best behavior but the minute I leave, you insult my boss in front of everyone! “Do you want to die?” Octavia asked. 

Clarke shared a look with Raven and as she was about to respond, Octavia cut her off.

“You know what, don’t answer that. I honestly didn’t think you were that stupid” she growled. 

Clarke bristled at that and pushed Octavia back. 

“You need to relax O, shit happened and I’m still here aren’t I? Clarke asked 

“Everything worked out fine, no one died. Jesus Christ.” Clarke said as she walked passed Octavia to greet Raven. 

Raven let out a chuckled and hugged Clarke. She slapped her back but Clarke couldn’t stop herself from wincing. Raven sent her a confused look but Clarke brushed her off. 

The younger Blake rubbed her forehead and sighed. She walked over to Raven and sat down. 

“So are you going to tell us what happened Griffin or leave us in suspense?” Raven asked as she rubbed O’s knee. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. Octavia kicking her door open distracted her from making her lunch. 

“Nothing much” Clarke replied. “We played, we fought, and we fucked all over the place. 

“Now who’s hungry?” Clarke questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos last chapter!! I tried really hard lol  
> Clarke never officially met Lincoln the night before btw.   
> Also, you might be wondering why Octavia is so mad. Its because she's seen what happened to the people who've offended Lexa before. She was just very worried for Clarke.


	6. A Fucking Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Clarke/Octavia/Raven confrontation and the start of Clarke's date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been like a week, I've been stuck in Olympics mode.   
> I just really want my team to win and these games have been stressful lmao.

After receiving no response, Clarke looked back up to see Raven with her mouth wide opened and Octavia as pale as a ghost. She was about to continue making her sandwich when Raven jumped out of her seat and grabbed her hands. 

“ I’m sorry, what?? !” Raven screamed. 

She pulled Clarke over again and sat her down, Octavia still looked on with disbelief. 

“Tell us everything!” Raven said 

“How did she look? Was she intimidating? Was she as boring as Anya described? Wait no, she can’t be if she fucked you there. Was it any good?” 

Raven continued to rant on as Clarke glanced over at Octavia again. She seemed to be lost in thought but her silence started to bother Clarke. She was about to question her but then Raven let out a loud gasp. 

“Fuck Griffin, She doesn’t mess around!” Raven stated. “Did she try to eat your fucking neck?”

Clarke quickly cover her neck as her face turned red. She stood up walked in front of them.

“No she didn’t try to eat my neck Raven, she just likes leaving her marks.” Clarke answered while rolling her eyes. 

“And to answer your questions: Lexa looked amazing, she did come off a bit intimidating but in a sexy way, no she’s definitely not boring, and yes it was incredible” Clarke rushed out. 

She then stared back at Octavia but the girl didn’t meet her eyes. 

“Octavia, can you quit the fucking silent treatment already?” Clarke questioned 

“I know I promised you I wouldn’t do anything that would embarrass you, but everything turned out fine!” She explained. 

Octavia finally looked up but her eyes were still filled with rage, she jumped up from her seat and started to pace. 

“You just don’t get it Clarke!” she shouted 

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to not embarrass me, it’s that I didn’t want you to get yourself killed” Octavia stopped and rubbed her temples. 

“Lexa is not a person you mess around with. You’re lucky she found you cute or something” Octavia said. 

“The last time someone insulted her, she shot them right then and there.” 

“The man before that was kicked off a roof, Clarke. A fucking roof!” She exclaimed 

Clarke gulped and touched her neck again. She heard that Octavia’s boss was extremely powerful but she just couldn’t see Lexa doing those things. 

She remembered a conversation she once had with Octavia about said “boss” and how everything was handled. Octavia said her boss- Lexa, was constantly busy and only talked to six people. 

If there was a union problem or a beef with the numbers, then only the top people could meet with Lexa to discuss the problem. Everything was one on one, Lexa hated conferences. 

She only had them when necessary and that usually meant shit was going down. Hundreds of people depended on Lexa and she got a piece of everything they made. It was like a form of tribute and all they got from Lexa was protection from other people looking to rip them off. 

That’s what it was all about, that’s what the FBI couldn’t understand. That what Lexa and her family did was offer protection for people who couldn’t go to the cops. That’s it. 

But that’s all Octavia ever told her. She never mentioned her boss’s name nor the people she talked too. Hell, Octavia never even met her officially. Just heard stories or stole a quick glance. 

Raven looked back and forth between them before breaking the silence. 

“At least it was a good lay right?” she mumbled 

Clarke let out a laugh and Octavia just sighed. Clarke then reached into her pocket and pulled out a card.

“I’m sorry O. I should have listened to you” she admitted 

“But again, I’m okay. And look, I’m going to dinner with Lexa tonight” Clarke handed her the card and turned back to finish making her sandwich. 

Octavia read it and then Raven snatched it from her hand. Raven whistled and dragged Octavia back over to the kitchen. 

“Damn Clarke, what the hell happened last night?” 

Clarke smirked and took a deep breath

“Well, it all started when I walked over to the bar..."

 

8:00 pm 

Clarke continued to look herself over in the mirror. The dress Lexa bought her was exactly her size. It was a beautiful black one that clung to her curves perfectly and exposed just the right amount of cleavage. 

Clarke was a bit self-conscious about the marks on her neck though. Like Raven pointed out, they were all over her and she tried hard to cover them up with makeup. But some of it still showed, which Clarke guessed was what Lexa wanted. 

She heard someone knock on her door and she quickly fixed her hair again for the fifth time in ten minutes. Clarke stopped and tried to relax herself. Unlike the night before, she was completely sober and unfortunately all the things Octavia told her about Lexa earlier made her somewhat nervous. 

Clarke opened the door and was met with the same green eyes that made her catch her breath the first time. Lexa looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing a dark blue suit this time with a silver watch, brown loafers, and a matching handkerchief in the pocket. Her hair was pulled back into beautiful braids and she smelt of expensive cologne. 

But it was her eyes that stood out. They were nothing but soft. There was no rage, no overwhelming lust, no…danger. Lexa looked at her like she hung the moon. 

Clarke felt her nervousness start to disappear but she still kept her guard up. If what Octavia said was true, Clarke still needed to be extra careful around Lexa. 

Lexa cleared her throat and that snapped Clarke out of her thoughts. Lexa smiled and reached for her hand.

“You look extraordinary, Clarke” Lexa said 

Lexa then lifted Clarke’s hand and barely grazed her lips over them. She looked back up at Clarke and smirked when she saw a blush start to creep on the blonde’s cheeks. 

Clarke still held her hand as she open her mouth 

“Well, you should think that. You’re the one that picked this dress out” Clarke quipped 

Lexa smiled and looked her up and down. 

“It was a perfect choice then, it’s just… the reality is much better than my imagination” Lexa husked. 

Clarke rolled her eyes

“Did you spend a lot of time thinking about me in this dress Lexa?” Clarke arched her eyebrows 

Clarke watched Lexa swallow as her eyes darken. 

“Or… was I in something a bit more revealing? Clarke whispered 

Before Lexa could answer, Clarke quickly let go of her hand and started walking to the car. 

“I was promised dinner though, and I think I waited long enough” Clarke shouted over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the rest of Clarke's dinner date and then a small time jump.   
> Soon Clarke will start to get more and more into Lexa's little "family".   
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! :)


	7. Third Date Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Clarke's dinner date and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My team lost and now I have no Olympic spirit anymore.   
> At least there will be more updates!

Although Clarke acted like she was in control, her false bravado must have worn off because the car ride was dead silent. She wanted to act normal around Lexa but her thoughts were running rapid. 

_What if Lexa wasn’t in the right mood the other night and did kill her? What if someone else did? Is Lexa really taking her to dinner or is this some form of pay back? What did I get myself into?_

Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head. She needed to clear her mind before they got to the restaurant but nothing seemed to work. Soon they pulled up in front of a small building and Lexa got out first to open her door. 

As they walked closer to the restaurant Clarke could feel her heart beating faster as she realized that it was very dark inside and no one else seemed to be in the vicinity. 

She was about to say something when Lexa opened the front door and put a hand on the small of her back. Clarke couldn’t do anything but walk in; she balled her fists up ready to fight her way out if things went south. 

But what she found inside wasn’t anything she expected. It was a nice sized restaurant that was completely empty with just one table set up in the center. The table was covered in candles and the food seemed to be placed there just minutes before they walked in.

Clarke was pleasantly surprised and watched as Lexa hurried to pull out her chair. 

“I hope you don’t mind the place, I just like my privacy” Lexa said, looking back at Clarke. 

Clarke still shocked that she wasn’t shot on sight, tried to send Lexa a reassuring smile but it ended up looking like a grimace as she sat down. 

Lexa sat down next to her and poured Clarke a glass of wine. The food did look incredible, but Clarke started to wonder who the fuck made it. She slowly tried to look around the room to see if maybe someone was here with them until she felt a hand touch her arm. 

When she turned back around, Lexa’s eyes were filled with questions. 

“Is everything alright Clarke? She asked 

“Did I do something wrong? Did you not want to come out tonight? You seemed ready at the door. Did I pressure you-?” 

Clarke shook her head and cut her off before she could continue 

“No, it’s just…I-I have a lot on my mind” Clarke stammered out. 

Lexa looked like she was about to say something more but Clarke beat her to it

“I just heard some things about you that’s all” Clarke finished 

A small smile formed on Lexa’s lips and she picked up her glass.

“Good things I hope?” Lexa joked 

Fuck it, I should just rip off the Band-Aid, Clarke thought. 

“Did you really kick someone off a roof?” Clarke questioned 

Lexa stopped drinking and slowly put the glass down. She let out an awkward chuckle and looked Clarke in the eyes 

“Yes, I did.” she answered 

Clarke just nodded and picked up her fork. She might as well taste some of this food before things got deep, she mused. 

Lexa just studied her and arched her eyebrow. 

“Aren’t you going to ask why?” she urged 

Clarke swallowed and looked back up

“Oh, I was going too. I just figured it would be a long explanation… didn’t want the food to go to waste” Clarke mumbled 

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh 

“He threatened me and you know I can’t let those things go” she replied. 

“So you just had to kick him off a roof?” 

Lexa huffed and placed her hands on the table

“Clarke, sometimes you have do to things a bit… more… extra in this business” 

Clarke let out a laugh and placed her fork down 

“So tell me this Lexa, would you have shot me yesterday right then and there?” she asked 

Lexa moved closer to Clarke and gently grabbed her hand. 

“At first I wanted too, but… no” she whispered 

“Clarke, I’m a very straight forward person. I don’t like lying and I don’t like beating around the bush. You peaked my interested at the bar and just made things better after screaming at me” Lexa explained 

“A lot of people did want to shoot you, don’t get me wrong. But I wouldn’t have let them” 

Clarke felt Lexa squeeze her hand and she looked into her eyes again. She saw nothing but honesty. She knew this would be bad for her, Octavia warned her enough but something about Lexa pulled her in. 

“You must know what I do, since your friend- Octavia, works for me. I’m assuming that’s where you heard everything? Lexa grinned. 

Clarke cleared her throat and tried to think fast. She didn’t want Octavia to face any consequences for telling her those things. As if Lexa could read her mind, she continued talking 

“Don’t worry nothing will happen to her. She’s a good worker and a lot of my people like her. Lincoln mainly and a close partner, Indra.” 

Clarke let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She nodded her head and squeezed Lexa’s hand back. 

“Yeah she told me, almost killed me when she heard I insulted you” Clarke laughed. 

Lexa smiled again and grabbed her glass, she motioned for Clarke to grab hers. 

“So Clarke, you know what I do and the drama that comes with it” Lexa stated 

“I would like to continue our dinner and have many more after this, if you’re interested that is… I can’t promise you that it will be smooth sailing for us, believe me. But I can say that I’ll try my best to keep you safe and fully… satisfied”

Lexa lifted her glass up, Clarke gave her a puzzled look but did the same. 

“What do you say, Clarke? Do you want give it a go?” Lexa questioned 

Clarke looked at her glass and then back at Lexa. She had a thousand reasons why she should say no and leave. But still, something just felt right being here. So she did what her instincts told her to do. 

Clarke leaned forward and let their glasses clink. 

“I’m in” she replied. 

 

Clarke wanted to the third date rule with Lexa. She figured that if they were attempting to have a steady…relationship now, she should at least try to keep it classy. 

Most women usually were that way. Hell, her own mother taught her the basics of being an “elegant, well-mannered lady”. But most women haven’t had the pleasure of seeing someone like Lexa. 

She oozed sex and everyone else in a suit couldn’t hold a candle to Lexa. They were practically invented for her.

Clarke tried really hard to resist it though, she got as far as saying “goodnight” at the door. But ultimately, it was Lexa’s sultry voice and tempting hands on her hips that were her down fall.

Soon Clarke found herself pulling Lexa by the tie and smashing their lips together. It was a mess at first, teeth clashing and Clarke’s pretty sure she bit Lexa’s lip open again. She barely registered her front door opening before she felt Lexa pick her up and push her against the wall.

Clarke let out a surprised squeal and held onto Lexa’s shoulders as she watched her kick the door shut. She moaned when she felt Lexa press her lips against neck but couldn’t hold back a slight hiss of pain. 

That got Lexa’s attention and she immediately stopped. She backed up a bit and looked at Clarke. Clarke tried to brush it off but when Lexa caught sight of her neck, (the makeup having rubbed off during the night) she gently set her back down. 

She then slowly ran her fingers over Clarke’s neck. 

“I guess I went overboard with the marking last night” she said sheepishly. 

Clarke gave her a look that said _you think_ , and stood up straight. Lexa averted her gaze and even looked a bit ashamed. 

_Interesting_ , Clarke thought.

Clarke reached over and grabbed the lapels of Lexa’s jacket. She pulled her in close 

“But I if I recall correctly, it was all part of my punishment remember…?” Clarke husked 

Lexa’s eyes fluttered closed but she seemed to snap out of it and grabbed Clarke’s hands. 

“Ah, yes” Lexa smirked. 

“Although, tonight you did nothing wrong. In fact, I want to thank you”

Clarke arched her eyebrow and pushed off the wall. 

“Oh really? I don’t know what I did for such thanks, but I’m not complaining” she whispered. 

She shoved Lexa back and started to walk to her room, making sure to keep eye contact with her. She slowly took off her heels and that’s when Lexa began to follow her.

When they got to the bedroom, Lexa started to strip her clothes off. First came the tie and then the jacket. Soon Clarke’s floor was covered in Lexa’s clothing. 

Lexa pushed Clarke onto the bed and their lips met again, this time much calmer. Clarke felt Lexa rub her hands over her hips and then fist the fabric of her dress. 

“wait wait wait” Clarke rushed out. 

Lexa sat up, knees on both sides of Clarke, and looked confused. Clarke propped herself up on her elbows

“How did you know the correct size dress to get me?” 

Lexa laughed and placed her hands by Clarke’s breasts.

“I saw the size on the dress you wore last night, right before I tore it off…” 

Lexa then grabbed the fabric and ripped it open again, from her cleavage to her navel. 

“Fuck…” Clarke moaned as she fell back on the bed. 

Lexa smirked and whispered into Clarke’s ear 

“I told you this one was easier to rip off”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa seems to have a dress ripping fetish.   
> She also didn't like the amount of marks she left on Clarke, which will be explained later.   
> Next chapter will have a small time jump and then some real crime, FINALLY.   
> Some Linctavia and Raven/Anya too.


	8. Pistol Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time jump from clexa's dinner date.  
> Lexa doesn't mess around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mild harassment and violence  
> Things in between the ~ are flashbacks.

3 weeks later

Surprisingly, things between Clarke and Lexa were simple. Clarke thought that being with someone as ‘big’ as Lexa was would be difficult and secretive. But Lexa couldn’t seem to get enough of Clarke. 

They had dinner together every other night since their first date. Although, Lexa had to leave for a week to deal with business problems, they already seemed inseparable. 

These few weeks flew by like nothing and they fell into a sort of rhythm. Lexa would leave early in the morning to work in her office, while Clarke would spend the day with her mother or volunteering at a private hospital. 

They would then spend the night together at Lexa’s place, since the morning after their first date scarred Octavia for life. 

_~ Lexa happened to wake up before Clarke and looked around. The dress she bought Clarke laid on the floor in pieces, her back was covered in scratches, and she could still smell Clarke on her fingers._

_Lexa smiled as she watched Clarke sleep flat on her stomach, softy snoring. She basically spent the entire night in between Clarke thighs, trying to make up for how rough she got with her the night before._

_Lexa knew that it was part of Clarke’s punishment and that she wouldn’t have cared if it was anyone else. But those amount of bruises brought back bad memories._

_Lexa shuttered and slowly got out of bed. She decided that she would cook some breakfast for the both of them. She was surprised though, to find out that Clarke didn’t seem to have a personal maid._

_If people saw her apartment, they too, would assume she had a whole staff working for her. It was a medium sized place with high ceilings, marble counter tops, and at least four bathrooms._

_Even though Lexa did have the money to afford a place twice as big as the one Clarke owned, she was still impressed with hers._

_Lexa, having decided to not put on any clothes, reached the kitchen and started to look around. She thought that she would surprise Clarke with her two favorite things, food and nakedness._

_As she started to search through Clarke’s cabinets, she didn’t notice the front door opening. All she heard was a high pitched “OH MY GOD” and a ‘bang’._

_Lexa quickly turned around and was met with a red faced Octavia trying to avert her gaze from Lexa’s body._

_That’s where Clarke found them, after falling off her bed when she heard the yelling. She didn’t have time to put on clothes and just ran out._

_It was safe to say that Octavia wished she knocked earlier. She could have avoided seeing her boss butt naked in her friend’s kitchen, standing there with her hands on hips and a smirk on her face. ~_

Clarke would never let Octavia live it down and always made sure to bring it up during the days they hung out together with Raven. Which seemed to be rare lately because work has been hectic for the both of them. 

Octavia didn’t tell her much and neither did Lexa. It annoyed Clarke to no end, but she figured it was for the best. Lexa made sure to remind her that not knowing things made her safer. 

Raven on the other hand, said her small shipping business was booming and it took up most of her time. Unfortunately for Clarke, that left her days open for hours. 

Unlike the other two, Clarke never had to work. Her parents came from money and only did certain things to keep them busy. Her father was a well-known investor on Wall Street. 

He was great with money and had a knack for success. Her mother was actually very medically gifted and funded hospitals. 

But really it was just all for appearances, her parents didn’t care about what they did for others, just that their family name would be known for centuries. Which is why Clarke had to volunteer in the privately owned, high class hospitals her mother paid for. 

Her mother, Abby, wanted to make sure that Clarke followed in ‘her’ footsteps. She had Clarke attend the best schools possible for women and tried to set her up with different suitors she approved of. 

The days Clarke spent with her, were filled with passive aggressive lunch dates with other “classy ladies”. Clarke swore that if she had to spend another minute listening to these brats talk about what their husbands bought them this time, she would snap and kill them all. 

Luckily, today all Clarke had to do was watch over her mother’s friend’s daughter, Maya. She was a short brunette that happened to be a few years younger than Clarke and spent way too much time talking about boys. 

Clarke sighed and stepped out of her apartment. She started to make her way over to her car but was so caught up in her thoughts, she forgot that she let Raven take it for a few days. 

“Great” Clarke muttered 

She was about to go back inside and let Maya know their plans have changed when her neighbor came outside and waved. 

He was an annoying little fuck that Clarke tried to avoid on the regular but it was too late. 

He made his way over to Clarke and smiled.

“Hey Clarke, you seem a bit stressed” 

Clarke mustered up a fake smile and replied 

“Hello Finn, I’m fine. Thanks for your concern”

It’s not that Clarke hated Finn, he was usually very nice most of the time. He just didn’t seem to take no for an answer and kept insisting that Clarke should go out with him. 

Clarke denied his requests many times but he brushed it off as “playing hard to get”. 

“You just seemed to be going somewhere but I don’t see your car, would you like a ride? I’m free all day” he asked. 

Clarke knew she should have rejected his offer, this could only bring on more headaches. But she already ditched Maya twice and if she did it again, Clarke was sure she would get an earful from her mother. 

So Clarke decided to woman up and nodded her head. Finn’s eyes lit up and he motioned over to his car. He opened the door for her and tried to act like a gentleman but it looked like a cheaper version of Lexa. 

Once he started up the car, Clarke told him the directions and hoped that the ride would be a quick one. Unfortunately, it was the opposite. 

Finn drove painfully slow, trying to savor the moment alone he had with Clarke. He tried small talk but it seemed to be going nowhere as Clarke only answered in short sentences. 

Apparently this started to annoy him, so he took one hand off the wheel and place it on Clarke’s thigh. Clarke froze, but then she felt him slowly start to move up. 

She slapped his hand away and moved further away

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Clarke screamed 

Finn grunted and tried to reach over 

“Hey princess relax, you don’t need to play games anymore” as he grabbed her leg again 

Clarke used her purse to hit him in the face but he wouldn’t stop touching her. They kept going back and forth until Finn had enough and quickly pulled over. 

Clarke undid her seat belt and tried to open her door but Finn seemed to be too angry to wait and pushed her out. 

“If you want to be a little bitch fine, get the fuck out and find your own way back” he seethed and sped off. 

Clarke got up and grabbed her purse, nobody was around to witness what happened but she saw a pay phone and ran over. She didn’t know what Lexa was doing today but she wanted to feel safe in her arms again. 

Clarke dialed her number and started shaking. It rang for a few moments before she heard Lexa’s stern voice on the other end. Clarke couldn’t keep the sob from escaping her mouth as she quickly asked Lexa for help. 

She didn’t have time to explain what happened because Lexa cut her off and asked for her location. Not even ten minutes later, Clarke heard Lexa’s car come to a screeching halt in front of her. 

Lexa hurried out of the car and hugged Clarke tight. Clarke couldn’t help but start crying, she didn’t know if it was because she was scared or angry at what Finn did to her. 

Lexa slowly swayed with her and let out soft reassurances that she was okay now. When Clarke looked up, Lexa grabbed her face and gently kissed her on the forehead. 

“Tell me what happened Clarke” she whispered as she helped her into the car. 

Clarke used Lexa’s handkerchief to wipe her tears and started to tell the whole story. 

“My neighbor he-he started to touch me, he started to grab me, I told him to stop, he didn’t stop, I hit him back and then he got really angry. Then he pushed me out of the car…” 

Lexa started the car up and clenched her jaw. She glanced over at Lincoln who was seated in the back. They shared a looked and then Lexa turned back around and drove off to Clarke’s apartment. 

When they finally reached her place, Clarke was already dozing off in her seat. Lexa gently nudged her and told her to get inside to relax. Clarke, still a bit groggy, didn’t notice the black item Lexa shoved into the waistband of her pants and started to make her way to her front door. 

She turned back around and watched as Lexa and Lincoln stepped out of the car and made their way over to Finn, who happened to be working on his car with a few friends. 

“What the fuck do you want-” is all he got out before Lexa took the black item out of her pants and started to beat him in the face with it. 

Clarke didn’t even flinch as she watched Lexa continue to hit him with it. 

“I swear, if you fucking touch her again, you’re dead!” she heard Lexa scream.

Lincoln stood over and pointed another object at the other guys by Finn’s car. Lexa hit him two more times, eleven in total, before she made her way back over to Clarke.

“You sure you’re okay?” she asked 

Clarke just stared and nodded. Lexa then reached over and handed her the black item, a pistol. It was covered in blood and Clarke looked back up at her. 

“Here, hide this” she said as she turned around and marched back over to Finn. 

Clarke gripped the gun and quickly entered her apartment. She knew that there were women like her mother’s friends who would have gotten out of here the minute their partner gave them a gun to hide. 

But Clarke didn’t. She had to admit the truth, it turned her on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa pistol whipped Finn into the next dimension.  
> I didn't know if I wanted to make Finn a bad guy or not. Some people like that and some people don't.  
> I just didn't have another character that would fit in this part.  
> Clarke's crying was more angry tears than sad. She was embarrassed at what happened and pissed.  
> Lexa typically has her people do the dirty work for her but this one was personal.


	9. Author's note/Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick timeline of this story to help anyone confused as we move into the main plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we are all on the same page.

Clarke is 24 years old  
Lexa is 26  
Raven is 26  
Octavia is 21  
Anya is 29/30  
Lincoln is 27  
Bellamy is 27  
Monty is 24  
Miller is 25

1958- Clarke was 20 when she met Octavia (17)  
1960- Clarke was 22 when she met Raven (24)  
January 1961- Clarke helped Raven with the stolen alcohol delivery  
August 1961- Raven met Anya  
March 1962- Clarke met Lexa, Anya, Lincoln...etc + Finn incident  
April 1962- Clarke meets Anya for the second time  
?  
?  
July 1962- Clarke and Co. deal with the dead body (beginning of the entire story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is small Clexa and then all Raven/Anya backstory


	10. A Simple Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the Raven/Anya story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mentions of past violence  
> As I said, Raven met Anya way before Clarke did but never told her about it.  
> In chapter 3 she said "is she as boring as Anya said she was?" (in reference to Lexa)  
> Raven's never met Lexa but only heard stories about her from Anya.  
> Things between the ~ ~ are flashbacks.

Since the Finn incident, Lexa made sure to keep an eye on Clarke at all times. Clarke thought it was a bit much, she didn’t need Lincoln constantly following her everywhere. 

She even got into arguments with Lexa about not treating her like a fragile child or some form of property. But once Lexa made up her mind, it was hard to change it. 

Although with some persuading, they were finally able to come to an agreement. Clarke would allow Lexa to teach her how to work a gun while Lincoln only watched her two times a week. 

Octavia wanted to be the one to watch her, she was about ready to set Finn’s apartment on fire when she heard what happened. But Lexa thought it was best to give the job to someone who didn’t have such a personal tie to Clarke. 

She also thought that Clarke would distract Octavia from doing her job, which would have most likely happened. But all of this still seemed too extreme because a week went by and Finn was nowhere to be seen. 

His apartment had a “for lease” sign out front and even his friends were missing. Clarke never asked Lexa what happened. She only knew that Lexa took domestic abuse seriously and if someone was caught doing it in her group, God himself wouldn’t be able to protect them from her wrath. 

Lexa ended up telling Clarke later that night that as a child, her father would always hit her mother. The bruises she saw covering her mother’s skin everyday haunted her and she swore that she would never lay a finger on her future wife. 

It started to make sense why Lexa didn’t like the amount of bruises she left on Clarke during their first night together. 

With Clarke sleeping over at Lexa’s house, it also insured that she was safe at night too even though Clarke now owned four guns courtesy of Anya, one of Lexa’s top people. 

Clarke officially met Anya at a small party Lexa was hosting at another bar she owned (Clarke didn’t remember much of their first meeting when they played poker with Lexa). 

Anya was only like 29 or 30 years old but she was already a legend. She would walk in the door and everyone who worked the room just went wild. 

She would give the doorman one hundred dollars for just opening the door, she would shove hundreds into the pockets of the dealers and all the guys who ran the games. The bartender got a hundred just for keeping the ice cubes cold. 

Anya was one of the most feared women in the city. She was first locked up at eleven and she was doing hits for mob bosses when she was 16. Hits never bothered Anya, it was all business. But what she really loved to do was stealing. She really really enjoyed it. 

That was how Raven and Anya first met. Apparently they ran into a delivery confrontation. 

See what Clarke didn’t know was that Raven’s business stopped delivery trucks filled with all kinds of stuff, and stole a portion of it to sell to a discreet market. Clarke thought that the secret alcohol trade she assisted Raven with a year ago was just a onetime occurrence. 

Turns out, Raven took control of the whole damn thing but ran into a problem with another local shipping thief. Said thief had the backing of the city’s most dangerous mob boss. 

Raven didn’t know that, and when she found out she didn’t tell Clarke. All Clarke knew was that this “Anya” person was a partner of Raven’s. So when Clarke went to that party with Lexa and met Anya for the second time, she was surprised to see Raven there as her plus one. 

Clarke was pissed that her friends seemed to be hiding things from her but the universe had a funny way of doing things. One friend worked for Lexa and the other worked with. Lexa’s right hand woman. It was as if they were fated to be together. 

But that didn’t stop Clarke from dragging Raven over and forcing her to spill the deeds. And boy was their story one for the ages: 

~ Raven shivered and pulled her jacket close. It had to be almost 3am and she was freezing her ass off waiting for her partner to show up. She took long a long drag of her cigarette before looking at her watch again. 

“He better not fuck this up” she mumbled as she blew smoke out

Suddenly a van came screeching around the corner, stopping right in front of the brunette. The door swung open and a man with moppy black hair handed her a stack of papers. 

“Jesus, could you have been any longer?” she whispered 

The man rolled his eyes and snatched the cigarette from her hand as she looked over the paper work. 

“Do you know how long it takes to get the correct truck schedules? We almost got caught twice…” he shot back. 

Raven stopped and glared. 

“Maybe if you didn’t spend so much time fucking your boy toy, you would have been out faster” 

The front seat slammed back, revealing another man 

“Hey! Don’t be a bitch cause you get none…” 

Raven bristled and opened the passenger seat 

“I get some Miller, look at me. Who would let this go to waste?” 

Miller snorted and started the van up. The moppy haired man-Monty, closed the side door and leaned forward. 

“Okay let’s not get into it, we have a mission to complete” 

The brunette nodded and took out a map

“We have to go now if we want to catch Semi-101. They have the best shit and I’m not missing it again” 

Monty cleared his throat then nudged her. Raven stopped and sighed 

“Oh I’m sorry Monty, thanks for stealing these delivery schedules. What would I do without you?” Raven rolled her eyes. 

Monty chuckled and slapped Miller’s shoulder. 

“Write that down babe, our royal highness just thanked me” 

Miller laughed and started to drive. 

Soon they pulled up on the side of a highway. Raven checked her watch, 3:25am 

“Perfect” she thought 

She then pulled out the schedules, a trucker radio along with a police one, and a timer. 

“They will be coming any minute now, Jasper set the trap right?” 

Monty scooted up and looked out the window 

“Yeah he did, look! He said he would stick a small flag out when everything was ready” 

They stopped talking when they saw their target coming around the bend. Usually they set up small traps on the road to pop the truck’s tires. They would then pull out to assist the driver. Raven and Miller would “change” the tires while Monty distracted. 

Well… he would just hit the driver over the head with the butt of his gun. Better safe than sorry. This worked 95% of the time, so Raven believed that tonight would run smoothly as well. 

She thought too soon. 

Two other cars came up behind the truck and forced it over. Raven watched as a woman dressed in what looked like a dark green suit came out of the first car. 

“You got to be shitting me…” Raven hissed 

On man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. He forced the driver out and made him walk over to the tall dirty blonde. 

“Who are they” Monty asked 

“No fucking clue, but I’ll be damned if they take our stuff” Raven replied

They watched as a few other men opened up the back of the truck and started to pile the boxes into their own vehicle. The woman continued to talk to the driver and handed him a packet. 

Raven didn’t know what was happening but she was pissed. She needed this load badly; she thought that the mission they did a month ago would have covered her last medical bill but she came up short. 

Raven slammed her fist on the dashboard and squeezed her brace covered leg. She grew up in a bad part of town that was run by drug gangs. Her mother was a crack addict who stole from a local dealer. 

When they connected the dots, they decided to have a bit of pay back by doing a drive by. They let loose on her house hoping to kill her mother. She wasn’t there.

But her 17 year old daughter was, and she was shot four times. Two in her shoulder, one her in thigh, and the last on in her back. 

That’s where her neighbor found her, lying in a pool of her own blood in the living room. They rushed her to the closest E.R and the doctors were barely able to save Raven’s life. 

The bullet that ended up in her back hit her spinal cord. They told her she as lucky to even walk again, but her left leg suffered major nerve damage. 

Since then Raven had to use a brace to move around. She suffered from excruciating pain every day and spent a lot of money trying to find a way to ease the pain. 

She would rather lose her leg than resort to drug use. 

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and looked up again. The driver got back into his truck as the woman and her men got into their own vehicles. 

“Well… what do we do now?” Miller questioned 

Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to let those douchebags take her supplies. Who even wears a full suit at 3am?

"Fuck it, follow them now. But do it from a distance, these people seem like the real deal” 

 

After following them for a good 20 minutes, the woman and her men pulled up to a diner. The first car, that the dirty blonde was driving, was parked out front while their truck with the stolen goods was placed around back.

"Now what do we do? We can’t just rob the already stolen shit from them” Monty scoffed 

Raven held up her hand and motioned for him to shut up. She just needed some time to come up with a plan. Suddenly she smirked and turned towards them. 

“This is what we’ll do…” 

 

Raven entered the diner and rubbed her arms. It was a 24/7 one and the only people in here where the hijackers, a drunk man by the counter, and two employees. 

“Fuck, it’s too cold for this shit” she said 

She heard the woman, sitting with her men at a table, let out a chuckle. Raven noticed that she had paperwork out and was drinking a coffee. 

Raven took out a cigarette and checked her pockets

“Mother fucker… Does anyone have a light?” she shouted 

Nobody said anything and Raven rolled her eyes

“I know you cheap fucks have one. Nobody in a diner at 4am doesn’t smoke” 

The dirty blonde reached into her pocket and took out a lighter. She looked at Raven and lit it. 

“Here, use mine” she offered 

Raven walked over with the cigarette in her mouth and bent down to the woman’s out stretched arm. She kept eye contact with her the entire time as it lit. 

“You curse a lot. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” the woman quipped 

Raven stood up and blew out smoke

“I wouldn’t know. Haven’t seen her in years. But if I do, she’ll be begging for a kiss after I’m done with her” Raven countered. 

The woman arched her eyebrow and put the lighter away 

“Is that so? Did mommy forget about her poor poor daughter?” the woman asked sarcastically 

“Mommy let her daughter get shot multiple times and left her for dead…” 

The men at the table froze and awkwardly looked between both women. The dirty blonde cleared her throat and straighten up.

“If that’s the case, maybe mommy needs to be taught a lesson. I can help you find her” 

Raven laughed and handed over the cigarette

“No thank you, everyone gets their own. She will too” 

The woman took the cig and nodded 

“Come sit. Name’s Anya, you?” 

Raven dragged a chair over and placed it in between one man covered in tattoos and Anya.

“Raven” she supplied 

“Well Raven, coffee is on me” 

Raven took the cup offered to her and sipped it. Anya closed the notebook she had and handed it to the guy next to her. 

They continued to have small talk before the door opened and a man came stumbling in. He was obviously drunk and could barely walk. He took a few steps and then tripped onto the table Raven was sitting at. Coffee spilled everywhere and covered Anya’s entire jacket. 

Everyone stood up from the table and pushed their chairs back. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? Get this fucking joke out of here before I kill him” Anya screamed. 

She then took off her jacket and handed it to Raven. 

“Hold this for me kid” 

Raven took it and then turned to help the guy off the floor. He grabbed onto the jacket and started to pull. 

“Hey piece of shit, let go” she hissed 

One of Anya’s men punched the stranger in the face and then the rest of them dragged his ass out of the diner. 

Anya came back from the restroom using paper towels to dry off her shirt. She was seething and looked ready to kill. Raven handed the jacket back. 

“Sorry about the hole, that idiot grabbed it and refused to let go” Raven said 

Anya just mumbled and threw it over her shoulder. 

“It’s fine. The whole suit is ruined anyways. Dumb asshole is lucky you’re here” 

“Why?” 

“I would have killed him with that cup. But I wouldn’t do that in front of such a beautiful woman” 

Raven scoffed 

“Please, I know you aren’t trying to hit on this after threatening to kill someone” 

Anya smirked and reached into her pocket. She pulled out several hundreds and placed them on the table for the waitress. 

“Sorry for the mess, Ann” she screamed

Anya then looked around and shook her head

“Where the hell did my idiots go? How long does it take to throw someone out?” She questioned 

She started to make her way outside and Raven followed. They didn’t see them in the front so Anya began to walk around back. 

“Hey where the fuck are yo-” she was cut off when she felt a gun pressed to her head 

Raven pointed the gun near her temple and let out a whistle

“You guys ready?” she asked 

Miller came out from around Anya’s truck and smirked 

“All ready to go boss” 

Raven pushed Anya to her knees and continued to point the gun at her. Anya was silent but her eyes were wild. 

“So you were the fuckers following us?” She let out

Raven arched her eyebrow 

“You saw us?” 

“Yeah, you weren’t very well hidden but I thought I lost you a block away” 

Raven chuckled and called out a code name 

Soon their own van pulled up, Monty rolled down the window. 

“The guys are out cold on the ground over there. D is going to take their lovely truck home” 

Miller nodded and climbed into Anya’s truck. Raven turned back and noticed Anya trying to reach into jacket. 

“Ahh, you won’t be finding your gun. We took it. Couldn’t have you shooting at us and what not” Raven said 

Anya looked back up and growled 

“You know you won’t last a week. I will kill you” 

Raven shrugged and walked backwards to Miller, still pointing the gun at her 

“Maybe, but you’ll have to find me first” 

She got in and laughed. Miller hit the gas and they drove off, followed by Monty. They left a vicious Anya behind and her men passed out on the ground. 

Raven’s plan was simple. She would walk in after waiting another fifteen minutes. Act cool and collected. And then try to hit up the dirty blonde. 

Raven figured she was into women since that suit screamed lesbian. Also Raven was hot, nobody could resist her. 

After securing a spot at the table, Monty would walk in acting drunk. Miller made sure he drank a quick shot to have the smell on him. 

He would then fall on the table and cause a distraction (Raven didn’t know if they would kill him, she chanced it). Luckily Anya’s jacket got wet and she handed it to Raven. Monty then grabbed it and ripped a hole in it. 

That helped him effectively squeeze he gun out of the pocket. Meanwhile Miller slashed Anya’s car tires so she couldn’t chase after them. He then rushed around back and waited by their truck. 

As Raven predicted, the men attempted to throw Monty into the dumpster by the truck. Miller used the needles Raven stole from the last hospital she visited to inject them with a type of sedative. 

Raven knew they would come in handy one day. Monty used to shit on her for collecting random things but everything had its purpose. 

They then searched their pockets and found the truck keys. They knew they didn’t have time to unload everything, so they decided to just take the whole damn truck. Eventually they would all meet up around back. 

To be honest, Raven was pretty positive she would die trying. She was so surprised it actually work. But now she had a whole other problem on her hands.

A sexy tall blonde wanted her head. And not in a good way. But if she could survived four bullets, she could survive this hunt… ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might be wondering, how the hell did someone as intense as Anya not see this coming?  
> She has a huge ego and never expected a random sexy latinx woman in average clothing/leg brace to pull a fast one on her.  
> Don't judge a book by it's cover, a lesson Anya just learned.  
> Raven's first plan included a car explosion but Monty shot that down fast.  
> Next chapter is backstory part two: Anya is out for blood, Lexa thinks its hilarious, and Raven finally gets to blow shit up.


	11. God-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Raven/Anya back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update!! College started back up and it's been kicking my ass.  
> I hope you guys like it! I tried to write/upload it fast so there might be grammar mistakes.

Flashback cont.…

~ Two weeks went by since Raven was able to steal the already stolen goods from Anya at the diner and she hasn’t left her hideout since. Raven didn’t know much about this “Anya” person but after getting some Intel from the street, she was probably a lot safer dead. 

She made sure to sell the goods fast in multiple different locations so nobody could connect the dots back to her. The items she stole were boxes and boxes of lobsters and crabs. 

It confused her when she first started this gig, why would seafood be a big time seller than clothes or jewelry? It was because food was A. untraceable and B. necessary to live. 

And boy did New Yorkers like their sea food. When she finished selling all the boxes, she split the money in three with her partners and set up a meeting with the pain specialist Clarke knew. 

Speaking of Clarke, Raven barely talked or visited her this week. She didn’t want her friend tangled up in all this mess. With what she heard from her sources, Anya did whatever she needed to do to get revenge. 

Raven shivered and squeezed her leg. She needed to see this doctor soon, she had enough money to help stop the pain. But leaving her hidden place was like a death wish. She did spend a lot of time trying to find dirt on Anya. 

So far she got nothing, but that didn’t stop her from trying to come up with a plan to kill her. Raven figured that was the only way to stop the dirty blonde. Survival of the fittest in this concrete jungle. 

Raven sighed and looked at her watch. The appointment was set at 5pm today and this was her only chance. She had to risk it. 

*Lexa’s office* 

Anya growled as she paced back and forth. She was livid and wanted nothing more than to see that little bitch dead. It’s been two weeks since the incident and she still hadn’t found her. 

When she called Lincoln that night to help pick her up since the truck was gone and her tires were popped, he told Lexa straight away. 

Anya was humiliated and her ego was hurt. But that seemed to be so funny to Lexa. When she came to her house, Lexa erupted in laughter. If she wasn’t her boss and closest friend, Anya would have shot her right in the head. 

Once the laughter died down (a few days later…) Lexa sat down with her and tried to fix this problem. The shipment was important for them, they got a good deal with a local vender and were looking at a surplus of profits. 

But that bitch-Raven, ruined everything. Lexa wasn’t a fan of losing money no matter how funny the situation. So she sent out her spies to find this girl. 

But they underestimated how sneaky Raven was. She was basically off the grid. The information they got back was interesting; her past medical records, family, jobs…etc. 

Unfortunately all their leads came up empty and Anya was beyond pissed. They couldn’t even find her two partners. With all the power in the city, Lexa came up short with this girl. 

She was actually pretty impressed. Lexa told Anya that a woman with this amount of power to just completely disappear and successfully maneuver the products in a way that Lexa couldn’t trace was amazing. 

She would have hired this girl if Anya wasn’t dead set on killing her. So Lexa set out a bounty for Raven’s head, she even got the local cops into it. She knew it would take outside forces to get this one. 

The door opened and Anya stopped pacing

“Finally!!” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and threw some keys at her

“I know we had a meeting but something came up, take a breather and drive around the city” 

Anya was about to protest but Lexa waved her off 

“Go”

Anya mumbled under her breath and agreed. Maybe she did need to clear her mind. Imagining someone’s death 24/7 was getting exhausting. 

 

*Hospital* 

Raven limped into one of the rooms and sat down. It was 4:55pm and she just arrived on time for her appointment. It took a lot of courage to leave her hideout, she would not be surprised if Anya had people looking for her everywhere. But she needed to do this. 

Clarke was there to greet her at the door and already did her paper work. Raven was really glad she had a friend that could get her into one of the best private care centers in the city. 

Clarke did have other patients so she left Raven to deal with her doctor alone. Raven tried to relax in the chair and started to take off the brace. From all her past experience with doctors, she knew the drill. 

 

Two hours later 

Raven smiled as she walked out of the hospital. After meeting with the specialist, they were able to start her on a plan to reduce the pain in her nerves without drugs. Eventually they would lessen and lessen until she could live a pain free life. 

She looked up to the sky and lifted her arms up. 

“Fuck you, you piece of shit! “She screamed 

“You thought you won huh? Well guess what?! Reyes always finds a way to survive” 

“YOU SEE ME STANDING HERE? YOU LOST ASSHOLE” She kept screaming 

The people around her stopped and stared as she kept looking up. 

God- 0 Raven -1 she mused. 

She had to put up with so much shit in this universe, it was nice to win for once. She felt tears running down her cheeks and quickly started to wipe them away. She was so happy but for that one moment of bliss, she forgot that she was literally being hunted. 

Raven quickly snapped her head up and looked around. People kept staring at her, most of them confused, others disgusted with her language. She quickly put her hood up and began walking. 

She parked an unmarked car around the corner and just needed to get to it before anyone found her. When she walked around the building she froze. Two cops were near her car talking. 

Raven should have walked away but she had important things in the car that she needed. She walked closer and tried to not make eye contact with the officers but noticed that one of them kept staring at her. 

She unlocked her car and was about to sit down when she heard one of the cops mumble 

“Holy shit it’s her… call backup. And get Lexa” 

Raven didn’t know who Lexa was but she didn’t have a good feeling about her. The officers started to walk over, hands moving over their holsters, but Raven didn’t waste any time. 

She slammed the door close and booked it. The cops started screaming, she didn’t know if they shot at her car or not. She didn’t have time to think. 

She started swerving around cars and her tires were screeching every time she sped around a corner. She thought she was in the clear and began to slow down but then a black 

Chrysler came racing down the street behind her. 

Raven looked in the mirror and hit the gas 

“Fuck fuck fuck” she started screaming 

Who she saw in the mirror was a very very angry Anya trying to catch up to her. They started speeding through traffic and soon Anya was right behind Raven ramming into her bumper. 

“Where the fuck are the cops???” Raven looked around 

Eventually they made their way outside the city, Raven tried to get rid of her but Anya wasn’t letting up. She kept hitting the side of her cars and stuck a hand out the window. 

Raven saw that she had a gun pointed at her and slammed her breaks. Anya didn’t have time to stop and slammed right into her car, thus swerving into a ditch. Raven’s car was already pushed off the road as well. 

“My fucking head…” Raven mumbled when she looked back up. 

Her car was completely totaled and her head was bleeding from hitting the sterling wheel. She got out of the car and noticed that Anya’s car was smoking. She couldn’t see the woman but she didn’t have time to ponder it.

Raven reached into the back and took out her bag. It had all her money it in. She brought it with her to the appointment but her doctor said she only had to start paying during the start of their sessions. 

Raven winced and grabbed her leg. The doctor gave her a non-addictive shot to help the pain for the rest of the day but the car accident just made the pain worse. She looked up and saw two cars approaching from the distance. It had to be around 8 now and it was getting dark. 

Raven threw the bag over her shoulder and started to run into the tree line on the side of the road. Good thing she made it out of the city. But her leg was on fire and she could only limp. 

Raven stopped and tried to take some deep breathes, she didn’t know how long she was limping but she need to rest for a bit. She looked down at her watched and tried to make out the time but then… 

“Mother fucker!” 

Raven didn’t have time to react before she was tackled to the ground. She started to wrestle with the person on top of her until she felt cold medal on her chest. 

Her head was still bleeding and she had to squint to see her attacker- Anya. The older woman was panting above her, she seemed to be bleeding everywhere while she pressed a gun to Raven’s chest. 

Anya let out a wolf like smile and pressed the gun harder into Raven’s chest. 

“Did you really think you would run away from me again, kid?” 

“I always keep my promises, it took longer than a week but I finally get to kill you” 

Raven started to shake and tried to open her mouth to beg Anya for mercy until she saw someone hit Anya over the head with a bat. The woman hit the ground next to her with a loud thump. 

Raven looked over and saw that she was out cold. When she moved her head back up she saw two men smiling down at her. One took her bag and the other hit her with the bat, knocking her out as well. 

Raven felt like her head was going to explode. Her leg was killing her and her sides were aching. She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was definitely in the trunk of a car, her hands and legs were also tied. 

God-1 Raven-1 

“This is just great…” 

“Is this because I called you an asshole?? You know I didn’t mean it” Raven let out 

She felt some nudge her and she looked over. Anya stared back at her, blood oozing from her face and head. If she didn’t look like she was dying, Raven would probably hit that. She had a dangerous, bad ass vibe going on. 

“I don’t know who you’re talking too but can you shut the fuck up? I’m trying to think of a way out” Anya snapped. 

Raven snorted and wiggled over so she was facing Anya. 

“There’s no point, both guys are three times out size and we are tied down…” 

“I’ve fought bigger men” 

Raven arched her eyebrow and smirked 

“Whatever you say, but with how much blood you are losing I doubt you can take down the big bald fuck” 

Anya looked over and used her shoulder to try and wipe some blood from her face 

“Wait, big bald fuck…. Did he have a tattoo one the side of his head?”

“I don’t know, maybe? It was very dark” 

Anya sighed and cursed.

“Fucking Quint” 

Raven gave her a look

“Oh you know them? Great. Can you ask them to let us go…?” Raven asked sarcastically 

Anya rolled her eyes and tried to get her hands loose. 

“The tall bald man is Quint… He was basically banished from our little group for undermining our boss” 

“She didn’t kill him out of mercy for his mother, but she should have let me off the little bastard” 

Raven bristled 

“Maybe I could meet your boss? She sounds like good people” 

Anya stopped and smirked 

“Don’t worry kid, you definitely will” 

Before Raven could reply, the car abruptly stopped. They heard the car door open and close and then the trunk was ripped open. Quint looked down and laughed 

“Funny meeting up with you again Anya. I’m surprised Lexa let out without a leash. How’s the little bitch anyway?” he asked 

Anya growled and lifted herself up a bit. She then spit blood all over his face. Quint wiped his face and used the other hand to strike Anya in the face. 

“Hey shit face! Touch her again and I’ll make sure no one finds your pale hairless body” Raven warned. 

Quint laughed and pushed Raven’s face down. 

“Shut the fuck up girl, Lexa has a nice little price for your head. Can’t wait to trade you in and Anya over here. I wonder how much she would pay for her lap dog” 

Anya was about to lift up again but the trunk was slammed shut. Raven sighed and looked at her. 

“You were right, your boss should have let you kill this fucker” 

Anya let out a small chuckle and winced. She didn’t look so good. Raven knew they had to get out fast. She started to search around the trunk the best she could. 

The car started up again and Raven slid back over to Anya. But she felt something hard hit her side. She turned over and noticed a small white tank. Raven smiled and shook her head

“Fucking idiots…” 

“Listen I have a plan, it’s crazy and we will probably die. But we’ll go out with a bang” 

Anya stared back and arched her eyebrow 

“You had me at crazy” she replied 

Raven let out a huge smile. 

Quint continued to drive, until he saw his partner start honking at him from behind. They took two cars, one as the getaway and one to deliver the “packages”. He rolled his eyes and quickly pulled over. 

They were headed to a safe house so they could keep the women there until Lexa got involved. Quint opened the door and stomped out. 

“What the fuck? We don’t have time to play games…” 

His partner stopped and silently pointed at the trunk. They noticed liquid drilling out of a broken light hole. 

“Fucking bitches…” 

Quint went to open the trunk but it was stuck. He grabbed his partner they both tried to lift the top open. Nothing… 

They spent like six minutes attempting to open the back and when they eventually did it was empty. The only thing inside was a leaking tank of gasoline. 

“What the fuck…” Quint said but suddenly both men were shoved inside the trunk and Anya slammed the door. 

“NOW RAVEN” She screamed as she started running back

Raven turned the car on and ran out. She threw herself as far away from the car as possible as she saw Anya shoot Quint’s gun at the open light hole. Perfect aim. 

The car instantly caught on fire and exploded. Anya jumped to the ground and Raven put her head down to cover herself from the heat. 

Her plan was simple really:

When Raven felt the tank hit her back and saw the label, she knew how this would end. She would have to blow up the car. The tank had extremely sharp edges so she started to rub the rope used on her hands on it. 

It quickly tore open and she then used it on her legs. Then cut Anya opened. She looked up and noticed that the trunk was actually ripped and she could make out the back seats… 

God Quint was an idiot… So Raven formed a brilliant plan. Anya would start to hit the corner of the trunk were one tail light was at. She would knock it out because Raven knew cars and this was a piece of shit. 

Once the taillight was broken, it was only a matter of time before the partner stopped him to avoid getting police attention from the missing light. She would break the tank open and propped it against the trunk handle. 

That way they would have a hard time opening it and the gasoline could pour out faster. They would ten wait for his door to open and close before they made their way through the hole in the back. This was a time sensitive mission. 

Once up there they knew they would find at least one gun hidden. Anya said she had a god given talent at shooting, so she was given the task to light everything up. She would then climb out first and crawl around the men and push them inside once they got it open. 

Anya asked why she couldn’t just shoot them right then and there… but Raven said the bullet could possibly go through them and hit the gasoline. Effectively blowing them all up. 

Anyway, Raven had the task of starting the car up to give it just a little extra boost in the explosion part. Then they would try and get as far as possible. 

Again, she was shocked they didn’t die. Raven slowly got up and walked over to Anya. The car continued to burn as they both watched it. 

“Fuck…” Raven sighed and grabbed her head

Anya looked over at her, blood smeared all over head face, and grabbed her arm

“What is it..? She asked 

Raven shook her head and tried not to cry. 

“My fucking bag… I saw it in the front but I forgot- all my money… just gone” 

Anya reached over and handed her the keys to the partner’s car. 

“Here, the other idiot left his keys in the car. You drive, I think I’m going to pass out from blood loss.” 

Raven sniffled and tried to say something but Anya grabbed her face and kissed her. Their lips moved against each other softly but passionately, almost like they were made for each other. They then pulled apart and Anya looked at her 

“Don’t worry about the money kid, where we’re going you’ll never have to worry about it again” 

Raven, still dazed from the kiss, stared back and smiled 

“Have you heard of a woman named Lexa?” Anya asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask for logic because it just all worked out ahaha  
> Seems like Raven got lucky, God must be on her side ;)  
> Next chapter goes back to Clexa in the present time with the others.  
> Clarke will start fulfilling her role as the Woods Crime Family 's Queen to her King.  
> AKA she has a mission


	12. Clarke's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Queen Clarke and the downfall of a rival gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I know its been 5 months and there are no good excuses for taking this long to update. It's just my team lost in the Olympics and then everything went to hell. I sorta lost my inspiration to write but now I have 4 more chapters written and ready to upload. I'M SORRY.

Since the meeting at the party, Clarke now knew that Raven and Anya handled all of Lexa’s shipping jobs. Raven told her that with their combined skills, Anya’s brute force and her ‘brains’, they were unstoppable. 

Raven also mentioned that Anya and she were in a “friends with benefits” type of relationship. But Clarke knew she was just down playing it. Those two were stuck together like magnets. Wherever Raven went Anya was close by. 

They were often the butt of many jokes the group made. Lexa told her that she’s never seen Anya so smitten with someone before, maybe that’s because no one was as crazy as her. 

Raven always had these grand plans that made Anya’s eyes light up. Most of them involved explosions… Lexa limited her to one every month. 

After another two weeks, Clarke felt like she truly belonged somewhere. She now understood why Octavia joined them, it was basically one twisted happy family. 

Everyone had each other’s backs and Lexa made sure to take care of all of them. There were family dinners and group parties. Some of those events even involved police officers and lawyers. Lexa had many friends. 

Yet, she always tried to make sure that Clarke wasn’t involved with the activities her people did. She told her knowing was already dangerous, doing was a death wish. But it was only a matter of time before Clarke assisted. And boy did she jump in head first. 

Lexa soon ran into some problems with a group that worked under her. See, she was the head of the city’s biggest mafia but that didn’t mean she was the only gang. New York was covered in them, all smaller of course, but each one had their own claimed locations. 

A strange gang called “Floukru” led by a close ally of Lexa’s, Luna, owned a big area of the city. Lexa granted them that piece as an alliance of sorts. Most of Luna’s group was comprised of Puerto Ricans since their “Great Migration” to the city in the 50’s. 

Many disagreed with her tactics of including “outsiders” but Lexa said that running a successful gang could only work if they were all fighting a one sided war, the government. 

Luna was one of the main people Lexa talked too. Clarke remembered that there were a total of six head advisors: Titus, Indra, Anya, Luna, Gustus, and well… now Clarke. 

The pervious 6th member was a girl named Ontari from an upstate gang led by a woman named Nia. That was the group causing everyone problems. Unlike Lexa and Luna, Nia had a rocky relationship with Lexa. 

It involved the murder or her ex-lover, a painful memory Lexa barely spoke about. But instead of risking her entire ‘family’ to get revenge, Lexa proposed a passive aggressive agreement with her. 

Lexa knew that Nia had access to many things up there, namely large unoccupied land where Lexa could hide the remains of her victims (Still, Lexa knew not to trust Nia so the bodies were always stashed in hidden locations). 

Everything was relaxed for a while until it wasn’t. Nia wanted to expand her territory, she wanted more resources, and she was not so discreetly attempting to black mail Lexa with threats of going to the police. 

It didn’t take long for them to become the number one enemy and for Ontari to be removed from her position (and chained away as a form of precaution). 

Now Lexa had an upcoming meeting with Nia, a private no weapon no fighting, type of meet up. But they all knew it would be the exact opposite. Only one person would walk away from this, and Clarke would make damn sure it was Lexa. 

Lexa didn’t agree to this plan of course, nobody did but Titus (probably because it could get Clarke killed). That man didn’t like Clarke from the start, often said she was a distraction and a threat to their family. 

Those comments hurt Clarke and made her doubt her importance in girlfriend’s life but Lexa always reassured her. Clarke did take pleasure in Lexa’s natural instinct to protect her, it would only be a matter of time before Lexa killed Titus for the disrespect he was showing her. 

So in Clarke’s mind, Titus’ days were numbered. Of course he didn’t realize it, Titus was overly confident that Lexa would choose him over her girlfriend. A pitiful mistake. 

Right now though, the group’s main focus was how to get rid of Nia once and for all. Their plan was simple… kind of. Nia’s son, Roan, owned some discreet casinos around the border of Lexa’s territory and his mother’s. 

They didn’t know much about Roan other than the fact that he was quick on the trigger and dangerously smart. Ontari told them that Roan often played in the casino nicknamed Ice Nation. Nobody knows why they called it that but Lexa said it might be related to the type of people who visited it.

Cold blood killers with no remorse for the things they did. It was a safe house for thieves and rapists too. Another reason why Lexa didn’t like the plan. 

Their idea was that Clarke would go and seek Roan out since nobody really knew what she looked like. They heard of her of course, the boss’s new girl who was always guarded and packing. But Lexa kept such a tight ship around here that nobody outside their group knew who she really was. 

It also wasn’t a secret that Roan despised his mother. Rumor has it that Roan planned to kill his mother 3 times before. He just didn’t have the balls to do it. But Lexa did. 

So Clarke would find him and attempt to get information about what his mother planned to do. Even if he didn’t like her, Roan was always in the loop. Lexa was sure she could convince him that working with her would be in his best interest. 

Clarke gently applied the red lipstick as she got ready in the bar. They would start here and then move out with Raven, Gustus, and two other hit men Lexa hired. She stepped back and looked herself up and down. 

She purposely wore a skin tight white dress that showed off her best assets, she needed to do everything in her power to get Roan’s attention. 

The door cracked open and Clarke’s eyes snapped up to meet green. 

Lexa watched her from the door, jaw clenched and hands balled up. She slowly walked up behind Clarke and kissed her bare shoulder while keeping eye contact in the mirror.

“Please don’t go” she whispered 

“We’ll find another way, I don’t want you getting invo-“

Clarke quickly spun around and grabbed Lexa’s face with her hands.

“We’re doing this, it’s the only way. You know it…” 

Lexa wanted to protest but Clarke put a finger on her mouth. 

“This is my family now too, I won’t let anything happen to it and you” 

Lexa tried to pout but Clarke saw right through it. She sighed and nodded her head. 

“You look beautiful Clarke” Lexa rasped out 

“If any of those sick bastards even look at you the wrong way I will mount their heads on that casino wall. I swear it” 

Clarke smiled and leaned in for a kiss but changed her mind and moved up. Her lips barely touching Lexa’s ear as she replied 

“and I will help you mount them on the walls” 

Lexa’s eyes fluttered shut as she fisted the fabric of Clarke’s dress. She was about to make a move when the door slammed open to revealing Raven and Miller. 

“Griffin are you done in here, we have to move out no-“ 

Raven stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Lexa pointing a gun in her direction. She looked absolutely pissed off. 

“Reyes, I would advise you to knock before entering again. Next time won’t be so lucky…” 

Raven threw her hands up and nodded. She pulled Miller out the door with her and slowly kicked it close. 

“Did you really have to do that?” Clarke asked

Lexa turned and stared down at the blonde. 

“Some people need to learn manners, I don’t like being interrupted” 

“I might be a friend but I don’t let them forget who’s in charge. This was a lesson.” 

Lexa handed the gun to Clarke. 

“Take it for protection” 

Clarke grabbed the gun and held it in her hands. It was heavier than the one she was used to but it would do. She then pointed the gun into Lexa’s chest. 

“When I come back I want you on the bed in nothing but your boxers” she demanded 

Lexa raised her eyebrow and smirked 

“If I’m not will you shoot me with my own gun?” 

Clarke clicked the safety off and pressed it further into Lexa’s chest

“Maybe… I might be your girlfriend but I won’t let you forget who’s in charge”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are into some kinky shit.


End file.
